Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Gutrot
Gutrot is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an unknown species from an unknown planet in Omniverse. Appearance Gutrot has the appearance of a mechanical humanoid in a green outfit, but his head and shoulders are blue/purple. He has four fingers on each hand which appear to be gloved. He has openings where he can eject gas, such as his head, legs, arms, back, and center of his posterior. He has a belt with a window on his stomach so that the gas he uses can be seen. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, he has his Omniverse ''appearance, but his suit is now black, with his face mask being green with black stripes. His belt is also green with black stripes. He has green gloves, and the Omnimatrix IV has been moved to the middle of his face mask. In Ben 10: Unbound , he has his ''Omniverse appearance but the gloves are black with thin green stripes. The suit colors are slightly altered. The face mask colors are purpish-blueish. His belt is the same, Powers and Abilities Gutrot has the ability to manipulate different gases such as memory-wash gas, laughing gas, and just plain ol' nasty gas. He can also memorize and recite every known gas. Weaknesses When Gutrot uses his gas, it makes a large cloud, which is susceptible to prevailing winds, so he could affect other people with his gas that he did not intend to. Some of Gutrot's gases are flammable so he must be careful in situations that might ignite them. Opponents who are effectively shielded are immune to his gases. The future Dr. Animo did manage to seal off his head from Gutrot's nitrous oxide attack, but was taken out by the knockout gas when the present-day Animo cracked his helmit. Appearances Jordan 12 *Omnitrix Upgrade Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Unknown Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed Unknown Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse Unknown Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse (A New Series) Anur System Check Reo 19 *The Music of the Whampire (Cameo) Ben 10: Unlimited Dimensions Unknown Ben 10: The Omniwars *Party For All Eternity (first re-appearance) Ben 10 omniverse force *Dreaming Real Ben 71: The Planet Wars *Ben 73 (first appearnce; cameo) Terry 12: 12 Force After the Omnitrix rebooted he was added into the first playlist. Appearances *Terry 12 Returns: Part 1 (first appearance) Ben 71: The Planet Wars * Rotted (First appearance) Ben 10 Legacy Revealed This Alien Is the first alien used In the series * Plumbers Mars Base - Ben, at first, Was going for Fourarms, but got Gutrot, and was in no use. Later, In the end, Gutrot was used to put Vilgax to sleep. According to TheRyderx1, At first he would put Pesky Dust instead of Gutrot, but though that, it wouldn't be very smart. Trivia *Gutrot is based of Koffing from Pokemon, which is Derrick J Wyatt's favorite Pokemon. *Techinically speaking, Ben didn't name this alien until Future Animo told him what the alien's name was. *Ironically, Chemistry is one of Ben's weaker subjects, though Gutrot seems to be an expert on it. Gallery Gutrot.jpg|Gutrot in the Galactic Monsters Theme Song Gutrotpic.png GutrotAC.png GutrotOV.png Gutrot render.png|Gutrot Full (6) .jpg|Gutrot in Ben 71 Gutrot2.png Gutrot1.png Gutrotfull.png 1000px-Gutrot Laugh.png|Gutrot Gas Category:Canon Aliens Category:Omnitrix aliens Category:Canon Category:Aliens in the Productions of Ben10fan3 Category:Omniverse Aliens Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Aliens Category:Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed Category:Ben 10: Omni-Generation Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse (Ulti) Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Omnitrix (BTNR) Aliens Category:Purple Aliens Category:Armored Aliens Category:Aliens that stink Category:Gas aliens Category:Chemical Aliens Category:Ben 10: Unbound Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Aliens Category:Omnimatrix IV Aliens Category:Biotrix Aliens Category:Omnitrix (Unbound) Aliens Category:Biochronotrix Aliens Category:Negativetrix aliens Category:Omnitrix 2.0 Aliens Category:Nega's Aliens Category:Ben 10: Unbound Aliens Category:Omnitrix Mark IX Aliens Category:Omnitix aliens Category:Aliens Category:Characters